Hollywood Whore
by TrailofRoses
Summary: James and Lilly left Hollywood for a good six months. They're back now, and things will never quite be the same.


The lights died down, and the chattering coming from the audience ceased to exist. It was Open Mic night at the Palm Woods, and there was supposed to be new talent there… again. Usually, there wasn't this kind of buzz (Kendall Knight stole the spotlight during this time). And Kendall shown no interest in the new talent, as usual, and he was sitting at one of the many tables that there were in the lobby, scrolling through his phone.

Mr. Bitters' voice echoed through the speaker system, "And now… introducing, back from six months, Lilly Truscott." Out of the large crowd of people in that very room, only three boys snapped to attention. One of those very people was Kendall… And all three of those people had been a part of Big Time Rush at some time. They were promised the fame and the fortune, but that was ruined when one of the band mates, James Diamond, had left with Lilly. Their own best friend from Minnesota.

Suddenly, a soft mellow of a bass guitar started through the speakers. A teenager with short brown hair stepped into the spotlight, cradling his guitar in his hands as he played. Kendall recognized the teenager, and he couldn't believe that he learned out to play guitar.

Because the boy was James Diamond.

A rich, silky voice spilled through the speakers next. And everyone looked around to see where the girl's voice was coming from, but then they got their answer as the girl walked through the crowd, singing her song.

_Hollywood whore, passed out on the floor, I'm sorry but the party's over…._  
The next thing that came made most of the crowd jump, a strong guitar bursted through the speakers. And her voice rang through the speakers again, this time with an edge to it.

_(Lilly. Italics) _  
_Cocaine nose and trendy clothes  
Gotta send him to rehab  
He found out he's got no soul  
But it really doesn't bother him_

White trash king, American dream  
Oh what a role model  
Throwing a fit, making a scene  
Like no tomorrow

Hollywood whore  
Passed out on the floor  
Can't take it no more  
I'm sorry but the party's over

The talk of the town  
And he's going down  
I'm sorry but the party's over  
No-o-ow

Awake by noon, drunk by four  
Sucked up in the showbiz  
You're so lame, you're such a bore  
I wanna kick your teeth in

Plastic smile to match your style  
We can tell you got a face lift  
You're so vain, you're so vile  
You're a number one hit

Hollywood whore  
Passed out on the floor  
Can't take it no more  
I'm sorry but the party's over

The talk of the town,  
And he's going down  
I'm sorry but the party's over

The cameras are gone  
And nobody screams  
He couldn't survive his fifteen minutes of fame  


_His friends are all gone,  
He's going insane  
He'll never survive without the money and fame_

It's all going down the drain

Hollywood whore  
Passed out on the floor  
I'm sorry but the party's over  


Lilly's eyes met Kendall's, and she smirked from her spot in the center of the stage. She continued to sing, not breaking eye contact, as if she was trying to tell him something._  
_

_The talk of the town,  
And he's going down  
I'm sorry but the party's over_

Hollywood whore  
Passed out on the floor  
I'm sorry but the party's over

The talk of the town,  
Is he's going down  
I'm sorry but the party's over  


Kendall abruptly pushed his chair away from his table. He started walking towards the door, pushing through the crowd, dying to get out of there.

_Wake up, the party's over  
Wake up, the party's over  
Wake up, the party's over  
Wake up, the party's over  
No-o-ow  
_

Lilly quickly searched for Kendall as he drifted through the crowd again. Then she started through the microphone, finishing the song as Kendall slammed the door behind him.

_Ha-ha-ha  
Don't let the door hit ya where the good lord split ya honey!  
Ha-ha-ha_

Lilly turned back to James and grinned as a series of cheers erupted from the crowd. James nodded, smiling brightly. They were back in town. James and Lilly just needed to find Carlos and Logan, and get them on their act…

They'd take the Hollywood Whore down soon enough.


End file.
